Prifddinas
Prifddinas is the greatest city of the elves, located just north of Tirannwn. Prifddinas is a word in the Welsh language which means "Capital City" and is pronounced 'Priv-thinass' (double d in Welsh being similarly to th). It is the oldest surviving settlement in Gielinor. It is roughly 12,000 years old. The city cannot currently be accessed by players, but it will be after Mourning End III which is annouced to be relased in 2012-2013 along with Elven Task Diary,it was confirmed at Runefest. Prifddinas is one of the few places that is displayed on the World Map but is inaccessible. The guard states that no one enters until the "brigands" are gone. In the Postbag from the Hedge 28 Jagex released a player submission where the Wise Old Man has a plan to get into the elven city . History Prifddinas was built by the elves when they arrived in Gielinor through the World Gate in the First Age, when the world was still being shaped by Guthix. With them came Seren, a goddess of pure crystal. The elves settled in Tirannwn, a large wooded area west of modern-day Kandarin. With the nearly impassible mountain range of Arandar to the east, the maze-like woods to the south, and the ocean to the west, the elves were safe from attackers, although they did perform a small amount of exploration in Kandarin. The elves built the city with the Elf crystal they had been given by Seren, which could be shaped by singing in a certain way. The elves themselves were divided into eight clans, which peacefully coexisted in Prifddinas. Each was given a small tower at the edge of the city. In the middle was built the Tower of Voices, where they could commune with Seren herself. Following the God Wars of the Third Age, Seren was forced to leave Gielinor in accordance with the Edicts of Guthix. The elves could still speak with Seren in the Tower of Voices, however. When the Fourth Age came, many of the elves travelled east, exploring the lands that are now Kandarin, Misthalin, and Asgarnia. Protected by the Cadarn Clan and led by the elven king Baxtorian, they created many settlements. They also formed ties with the humans and gnomes in the area, although they did have difficulties with Bandos followers such as the goblins and ogres to the south. Before long they had peacefully gained control of nearly all of Kandarin. During the absence of the powerful Cadarn Clan, however, the Iorwerth Clan betrayed the elves and easily took control of Prifddinas. When conflict forced the elves beyond Arandar to return to Tirannwn, they found the city taken. All attempts to reclaim Prifddinas failed, leaving them stranded in Isafdar, where they still fight today. In Within the Light it is revealed that the entire city has reverted into a giant crystal. Geography and description side view of inside shows some trees.]] .|200px]] explores the inside of Prifddinas, which is nothing but glitchy plains.]] Prifddinas is currently inaccessible, and the Iorwerth Clan denies entrance to all, elf and human alike. When talking to the city guards, one option is to ask about why the elves are guarding a plain field, and they will respond that they will guard the spot where Prifdinnas once stood.. As a result, the only viewable parts of the city are its walls and outer pathways. It is speculated that the city will be opened in a future part of the elven quest series, but this theory has less evidence because of the events during Within The Light and some talks with the city guards. Prifddinas is formed almost entirely from Elven Crystal, a substance that can be shaped by Crystal Singing. The crystal is powerful and durable, forming the city's walls and structures. There are three known entrances to the city; a large gate on the south and east sides, facing Isafdar and Arandar respectively, the eastern entrance with a hole where mourners come out and walk to the Arandar gate, and a smaller one on the north side. In the quest Within the Light it was revealed that almost everything in the city has been reverted to Crystal seed form by the elder elves. A tunnel to the under-city is also believed to be found, but it is very unstable and is currently blocked off by many rocks. The north-west part of the city is believed to be a seaport, although whom the elves would trade with is unknown. }} Also, at the top of Prifddinas, players can see a path out of Prifddinas into the blocked off area. If a player walks there, they will find a small unguarded gate. After the Quest Within The Light was released, a hole appeared right outside of Prifddinas' Eastern gate. There is no possible way of climbing down it, but mourners are coming out of it walking to the Arandar gate. It is believed that it might have formed due to the collapsed underground passage to the under-city. Current appearance in-game A glitch known as the noclip glitch allowed players to get past barriers in the game, and the gates to Prifddinas were no exception. Players exploring it found that the surface terrain is mostly plain with a couple of trees, and an area not made by Jagex yet. Currently, rabbits, pawyas and grenwalls may be seen by using remote view with a summoned macaw outside the gates. Concept pictures .]] This picture is officially made from Jagex's Concept Art Team. It was drawn back when Prifddinas was first released the 20th September 2004 along with the quest Regicide. A very particular hint has been noticed on Prifddinas' walls concept: on the left-hand side of the picture you can spot a "crystal-like tower". It has been identified to be a possible hint of the looks of the Tower of Voices. Similarity to light creatures cities Those who have asked for stories from Juna outside of Tears of Guthix may have heard of the story of the light creatures. Non-player characters * .]]Elven city guard History *During the January 2011 RuneFest meet, Mod Mark stated that the release of the Elven City was far off in the distance, confirming that it would not be released in 2011. *At Runefest 2011, it was confirmed Prifddinas would be released along with the yet to be subtitled Mourning's Ends Part III, which will be released in 2012 or 2013. Trivia *When the player talks with the elven guard, he tells you that you are not allowed in. The player then asks why, and the guard says it is closed until the "brigands" are gone. The player will then remark on why he is guarding a field, which shows that humans have little knowledge about Prifddinas. *There are a few NPCs inside the crystal walls of Prifddinas. On the southern entrance, there is a level 2 rabbit that can be easily seen without an Orb of occulus. *In a video done by Runeshark it was mentioned that they talked to Mod Mark and he said when it is properly released as a city there will be a second Grand Exchange there will be new textures for the crystal it will be a giant Crystal city, References nl:Prifddinas fi:Prifddinas Category:Cities Category:Tirannwn Category:Capital cities Category:History